To Be or Not to Be
by GrimmjowIchigoforever
Summary: What would you do if you feel something, not hate, towards your enemy? Grimmjow/Ichigo My first fanfic,,, Chapter 5 up! Make sure to read my Author's Notes at the end of the page, and review, it's nice to know readers' feelings about it
1. Being Together

**To Be or Not To Be**

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo (seme/uke)

Rating: M (Mature Content)

Warning: Contains Male/Male sexual relationship, don't like don't read don't flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite is the owner

_**Chapter One**_

_**Being Together**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Grimmjow Jeagerjacques sat cross-legged on Ichigo's bed, back on the wall, watching, or precisely glaring at another back who's sitting on a table doing his homework.

The said back, owned by a redhead, Kurosaki Ichigo, pretended not to care and tried to concentrate on his homework. The said Espada then gave up; he stood up, stretching, and approached Ichigo to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm leaving." He almost flew out of the window when he felt a grip on his wrist.

"You're not. I want you to stay, for the night, just a little more okay." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, hopeful, expectant.

Grimmjow shrugged, he went back to his previous position and Ichigo sighed, contented, returning to his work.

They've been together for 6 months, a surprisingly long amount of time, considering how weird and unlikely the couple is. One being a Vaizard, a hollow and a shinigami. The other an Arrancar, a high-rank Espada. Both opposite sides, both supposedly enemies, both hated each other, apparently not for long.

Grimmjow's thought stopped when his berry finally turned to him. He grinned widely, knowing suddenly what he wanted.

"Grimm, I'm done, mmmmppphhh…"

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo with quite a force, soft, but demanding, harsh, but teasing. Ichigo's lips parted open and he delved his tongue in, exploring the moist, Ichi flavored cavern he loved so much. Instantly, Ichigo melted on his chair, Grimmjow just smirk.

"Grimmm…." Brown-eyes half-lidded, lust filling the now pleading eyes as Ichigo lets Grimmjow carried him to his bed, laying him on his back.

"Now what do we have here?" Grimmjow grinned wider as he place one of his knee between Ichigo's legs, feeling a 'lump' formed under his lovers pants.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow bit his ear softly, and then licked on a sensitive spot. "Ah…Grimm…Don't tease…."

Grimmjow chuckled, he then proceeded to remove his berry's clothes while nipping and sucking and licking on Ichigo's earlobe, eliciting few more moans and gasps. Ichigo hurriedly taking the teal-haired Arrancar's clothes as well, he didn't want to be naked alone.

Once the pile of clothes were discarded on the floor, Grimmjow started kissing Ichigo's neck, licking and sucking while the other hand pinching and twisting Ichigo's erect nipple. Ichigo writhed and moaned under him, Grimmjow then bit onto his neck, drawing blood then licked it sensuously.

"Ahhhh…Grimmm…hurry…"

Grimmjow then kissed down, licking Ichigo's nipple then went lower to suck on his berry's navel, obtaining more moans from the said berry. He reached under the bed to retrieve the hidden lube; he coated three fingers before thrusting two in. He began scissoring back and forth, hitting Ichigo's prostate continuously.

"Ohhhhh….mmmmmppphh…." Ichigo felt weak as the pleasure raining on him as Grimmjow now pounding on his prostate with three fingers.

Grimmjow pulled the fingers out, causing Ichigo to whimper at the loss. "Shh…" Grimmjow soothed while coating his length with lube, licking at Ichigo's head slick with pre-cum.

He then placed his hands on Ichigo's hips, and thrust into Ichigo without warning, earning a loud gasp before it turned into satisfied moans as he thrust in and out on Ichigo's 'sweet spot'.

As he could feel that they were nearing orgasm, Grimmjow began to stroke on Ichigo's length, Ichigo's hands gripping down the sheets, trying to tear them apart.

"Harder, ah, faster, Grimm….AHHHHH!!" Ichigo came with a loud moan, back arching wildly, his cum all over his body as his length twitched madly. He shivered for a while before slumping back on the bed.

As the hole tightened, Grimmjow thrust a few times before coming himself, whispering Ichigo's name. He then collapsed beside Ichigo, who was also heaving and panting, coming down from sex high.

Grimmjow pulled his lover to a soft hug, letting Ichigo rest on his shoulder.

"Mmmm….Goodnight Grimm." Ichigo's eyes felt heavy and his body spent. He fell asleep curling on Grimmjow, contented.

Grimmjow stared, then, "Goodnight, my berry." He sighed, wondering how long this pleasure will last. He longed to be with his lover forever, and not wanting it to end. But there is a war going on, a he knew it is only a matter of time before someone discovered their relationship.

Grimmjow had no longer has the desire to fight, yes he loved to fight, and still does. But the thought of having to fight Ichigo again somehow saddened him. He no longer wished to hurt his berry, let alone kill him. No, he rather be killed, the Arrancar sighed, almost snickered at how wrong that sounded, then fell asleep after kissing Ichigo's forehead.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So, what do you think of my first fanfic? I update it again to correct some things, even though still got mistakes here and there. Please leave review cause I feel lazy to update if no one comments. Just tell me what is wrong but no flame if you don't like the pairing.**


	2. Feelings

Title: To Be or Not To Be

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo (seme/uke)

Rating: M (Mature Content)

Warning: Contains Male/Male sexual relationship, don't like don't read don't flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite is the owner

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Feelings**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo's eyes shot open; he tensed slightly when he felt someone's presence beside him. Remembering quickly who it was, he relaxed and snuggled closer to his teal-haired lover. Grimmjow was purring, an action that he rarely did, and only Ichigo have heard of. The Espada would never admit it, but he usually did it after a really good sex, and Ichigo nearly gloated with pride. He smirked slightly at that thought, finding the action quite, _cute._

'Goddammit what the fuck was I thinking?? Grimmjow, _cute?_'

Ichigo just sighed; it was too early in the morning to wake the Arrancar up. Lately he had been feeling, strange. He could feel something towards Grimmjow that he himself would not admit….

He shook his head, not wanting to reflect further. His mind began to wonder to the past, where he first met the arrogant, selfish bastard Grimmjow used to be.

_Flashback_

_As the ground shook with the force of reiatsu, Ichigo couldn't help but gawk at the descending creature before him. He took in the sight of the shirt-opened hakama exposing very well-built muscles and the hole around the creature's stomach. He started to feel like an idiot for wanting the time to freeze as he gaped at the handsome features with sharp teal eyes and equally __coloured__ hair. He stood there marveling, when the Arrancar's voice struck him._

"_Which one of you is the strongest?" he growled._

_Ichigo blinked when it all happened, Rukia was thrown to the side and next thing he knew he was charging at the Espada._

"_Not like this, Shinigami. Show me your power."_

_Ichigo changed to bankai, and began charging back. The teal-haired easily dodged him, and threw him crashing a few kilometers against the ground._

"_What a weak Shinigami, you disappoint me." The Arrancar walked towards Ichigo and lifted him up, holding on his front clothes with a strong grip. He watched Ichigo intently, scrutinizing his look with mocking gaze._

"_Although, I must say that you are quite attractive, redhead." Ichigo's eyes widened, caught by surprised. He let out a very un-Ichigo squeak, much to his disappointment, and the Arrancar's content. He let out a growling laughter, watching Ichigo's expression in delight. Ichigo started to blush, his mind went into a fit of 'what the fuck' rambling._

"_Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, don't forget that name, kid."_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo! Stop calling me names you idiot!" Ichigo snarled despite his feet unable to touch the ground._

"_Hooo, so you want me to know your name, huh? Strawberry?" Grimmjow's face contorted into an unsuppressed menacing grin._

"_You told me yours, baka!" Ichigo however, blushing more and cursing himself for what effect the Arrancar had on him._

"_Hn." Was all the answer before Ichigo's lips was caught by a brutal kiss, surprisingly by a pair of soft lips. Ichigo gasped, his eyes went wider than before. He was almost caught in the moment when coherent thoughts pass by._

'_He's your enemy, damn it.' Ichigo backed away from the kiss, searching the eyes of his assailant. He saw lust, lust, and lust. Ichigo decided to ignore the returning blush at having his first kiss stolen. Instead he started struggling violently._

"_Let me go you bast-mmmpphhh!!" His sentence was cut short by another forceful kiss. Grimmjow's tongue began to push at his tongue and licked his cavern. Ichigo tried to struggle but the experienced tongue kept probing in, making his rational mind seemed to leave him with pleasure he won't admit. When they broke from the kiss Ichigo was panting, slight hint of saliva leaving his mouth._

_Grimmjow took in the sight, before he dropped Ichigo on the back to the ground and crouch on top of him._

"_W-What are you doing?!" The sudden reiatsu flare bounded Ichigo to his place, mouth gaping as Grimmjow ripped some of his hakama to tie his hands on top of his head._

"_What do you think berry-chan?" the Arrancar started to lick and suck on Ichigo's exposed neck while removing his clothes abruptly. Then without warning, he bit Ichigo's neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark._

"_S-stop, ahn.." Ichigo bit his lips abruptly, shocked by his own voice, and by the pleasure. He's already red face went even redder, if possible._

_The Arrancar just grinned and explore lower, this time sucking and licking on one of the berry's nipple, while the other hand toyed with the other nipple, sending a shiver through his entire body. Ichigo bite his lips harder until blood came out, he won't risk another moan._

_He, however, gasped when Grimmjow suddenly stroked his length, his back arching with misplaced pleasure. The fact that his lower body still fully cloth does not lessen the feeling._

"_Can't deny it forever huh?" A wider grin while the teal-haired bastard stripped him out of all of his clothes, leaving him fully exposed._

_And it's true, Ichigo could not deny the pleasure, he almost gave up right that moment, if not for his survival nature. He tried again._

"_You basta-nggghh!" He closed his mouth again, not trusting himself to talk anymore. Grimmjow just wrapped his hand around his length and stroked his already hardened length and now stroking it fast. Ichigo nearly went mad, at this moment Grimmjow bent down to whisper near his ear, earning a shiver._

"_Just stop your pretense Shinigami, you know you enjoy it, cause I sure hell do, just let go you know."_

_And with that he increased his pace, licking his victim's lips, cleaning the blood before kissing and tonguing him eagerly. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, with one last stroke he arched up and came all over his stomach, moaning into Grimmjow's mouth._

_Grimmjow let go of his grip around Ichigo's length, smiling oddly. He abruptly stood up and took the sight of his victim panting and heaving breathlessly. The moonlight shone to reveal Ichigo's tanned skin covered with sweats all over his slender but muscled figure. The Arrancar licked his lips, he then untied the tired form and leapt away, but Ichigo could hear the mumble before he vanished._

"_I'm not done with you yet, berry."_

_Ichigo shivered, he shakily stood up and dressed up slowly, the pleasure still raking through his body. He forgot to look for Rukia, forgot to try and find his friends. He sat down slowly, closing his eyes. His mind couldn't help but repeating those scenes over and over again, replaying like a broken tape._

'_Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, don't forget that name kid.' _

_And he couldn't even if he wanted to._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay, next chapter would still be flashback. Please comment and review, pretty please? Oh and thanks for the people who reviewed by the way, I'm sorry I couldn't make it not OOC, I tried though.**


	3. The Return

Title: To Be or Not To Be

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo (seme/uke)

Rating: M (Mature Content)

Warning: Contains Male/Male sexual relationship, don't like don't read don't flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite is the owner

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Return**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_It's been a week since his meeting with the intolerable prick he wouldn't admit he has interest with, but Ichigo couldn't help thinking of him and his words back then._

'_I'm not done with you yet, berry."_

_Those words left an impact on Ichigo like never before. He could not concentrate at school, or when he was at Urahara visiting his sick friends, he would express a lot amount of concern, but in his mind he would always think of a certain teal-haired bastard._

"_Ichigo, Ichigoooo!!" _

_Ichigo nearly jumped on his chair, head immediately turned to the direction of his caller, Abarai Renji was waving at him, clearly bewildered._

"_Ichigo what's wrong with you? Class is over half an hour ago."_

_Renji watched Ichigo as if he was mad, or deranged, or whatever you call it. He was approaching him, followed by Yasutora Sado, Uryuu Ishida, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, Asegawa Yumichika, Inoue Orihime and Hitsugaya Toshiro._

"_Anyway, let's go visit Rukia, I wouldn't waste more of my time here, ya know."_

"_Could've have fooled me, with what you're doing in class everyday now, one could think that you've been wasting your whole life away." Retorted Ichida sarcastically._

"_Shut up, Sewing Princess." Renji spat, red faced._

"_Now, now, stop it you two, we better hurry up now. Let's go, ne?" Rangiku interfered, bobbing her chest up and down. She then turned and pranced towards the door, leaving it open._

_Hitsugaya sighed, he strode towards the door, then turned his head as he almost exited._

"_We haven't got all day, I suggest you follow me now or else." He cast a stern and commanding glance towards the group._

"_Let's go Ikkaku, the faster we go, the faster we get home, ne?"_

_Yumichika almost winked towards Ikkaku, who grinned back. They've been dating for a week now, and in the heat of the relationship, obviously._

_Renji cast an envious glance towards them. Orihime was blushing incessantly._

"_Damn you. At least you got each other here ya bastards."_

"_Haha, miss your darling taichou, huh idiot?" Ikkaku scorned back._

"_You little-" Renji's face was almost as red as his hair._

"_Guys!" Toshiro called from the door, looking very much pissed._

"_Right." Renji seemed to forget the heated argument he just had and scurried to follow Toshiro, followed by the rest of the group._

_Ichigo just sighed as he followed them. 'It's gonna be a long day.' He sighed._

_--_

_Ichigo just retreated to his room. He just had dinner with his family consisting of a certain idiotic father, his kind sister Yuzu, and the tomboy Karin. _

_It was Friday and he finished his homework. Tomorrow was a holiday, so he could take some time to relax._

_The substitute shinigami decided to take a shower; he was heading to the closet when he felt a presence by the window._

'_Who the hell, this late…' Ichigo frowned and went to take a look at the window._

_Suddenly someone was behind him, his hand was held and his face was shoved into the bed._

"_Ummmphh-"_

"_You will be obedient or I will cut your throat into a thousand pieces, bitch."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened, he __recognised __the gruff tone even though he heard it only once before._

"_G-Grimmjow-"_

"_That's right my little berry, now be still like an obedient puppy will ya?"_

_Grimmjow wasn't waiting for an answer as he tied Ichigo's wrists to the bedpost and covered his mouth with a red silk fabric._

_He pinned Ichigo who lay on his back to the bed and began undressing the writhing man below him. When Ichigo was completely naked Grimmjow stood up on his knees to admire his work._

_The shinigami was panting; tired with all the struggling and a bit turned on by the touching Grimmjow did while undressing him. His eyes were slightly drooped, very much worn-out, but wouldn't dare to sleep._

_The Espada began to strip himself, which caught the attention of Ichigo straight away. He gawked as he stared wide-eyed at Grimmjow, who now began opening his pants and, as predicted, wore no underwear beneath._

_Ichigo's eyes went back to the much refined muscles perspired with sweat, as he stared he did not __realise__ that Grimmjow just finished with his undressing, and now was looming over Ichigo._

"_Mmppphhh…!!" _

_Ichigo arched his back up when Grimmjow sucked on one of his nipple and at the same time inserted one finger into him._

_Tears started welling up in his eyes, he could feel the pain of being inserted as Grimmjow scissor his finger inside his ass, while sucking and toying with his nipple, changing nipple one of the time as Ichigo moaned and cursed through the fabric._

_And then his back arched again, Grimmjow just inserted a second finger and it hit his prostate right on the spot._

_He produced a very loud muffled moan and beginning to see stars. Ichigo felt so weak and turned on at the same time._

_Grimmjow inserted a third finger. Ichigo did not feel pain this time, just a little discomfort, and an immense amount of pleasure._

_When Grimmjow pulled out, Ichigo let out a whimper. Grimmjow grinned and positioned himself upon Ichigo's entrance and thrust in deep without warning, hitting Ichigo's prostate again._

_The boy screamed as loud as he could through the fabric, arching so high and continued screaming as Grimmjow slide in and out of him._

_The tears now streamed Ichigo's face as he felt blood seeping out of his hole as Grimmjow pounded in and out of him. It was so painful yet pleasuring at the same time he didn't know what to feel._

_He was shaking wildly and feeling very vulnerable as Grimmjow continued to grab his length and started stroking._

_Ichigo whimpered and moaned as Grimmjow stroke harder, and faster. He was beginning to feel dizzy as he was nearing his orgasm._

_Grimmjow could feel that he was also about to come, so he pounded harder, eliciting more screams from the berry below him._

_With one last thrust he came into Ichigo's hole with a low growl._

_At the same time Ichigo came, so hard that he arched higher than before, shaking uncontrollably until he blacked out of pleasure and pain._

_Grimmjow pulled out of his victim. He was slightly panting and shaking out of his post-orgasm. When he could control himself he untied and removed all the bindings on Ichigo._

_He laid Ichigo on the bed and pulled the covers as he nestled beside the berry himself._

...

**WARNING: If I want Ichigo to cry, do you mind? Tell me please….**

**Uh, sorry about the grammar and tenses mistakes, a lot of people criticize me on this and also for my other stories. I will try to correct them when I have the time, I will have to prepare on my exams soon so…**

**Oh by the way Grimmjow didn't lose his arms in the story. Just thought I'd give explanation. I'm sorry if you don't agree but let's just say he didn't get caught lols.**


	4. An Unplanned Trip

**To Be or Not To Be**

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo (seme/uke)

Rating: M (Mature Content)

Warning: Contains Male/Male sexual relationship, don't like don't read don't flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite is the owner

_**Chapter Four**_

_**An Unplanned Trip**_

* * *

_Ichigo was woken up in the middle of the night. He felt pain in all places and extremely exhausted. He did not open his eyes and just lay on his bed._

_And then he remembered. He felt movements beside him and sat up abruptly. _

_The immense pain at his back made him let out a pained hiss before he fell on the bed again, eyes closed._

"_Get. Out. Now" His voice barely a whisper, but it contained all the anger and humiliation he felt. _

"_No…" was all Ichigo heard before he drifted out of consciousness once more. _

_--_

_Ichigo was awake once more. However he didn't dare to open his eyes._

_He lay still, trying to feel Grimmjow's reiatsu. As he felt none, he opened his eyes, and stared directly into clear teal eyes._

_The shinigami groaned and closed his eyes._

"_Go away…"_

"_No."_

_Ichigo sighed deeply. _

"_Shit what do you want? You took my virginity; you ripped me out of my dignity. What more could you take from me; my life?"_

_He shuddered as he said it, but he felt so helpless he couldn't help it. _

_He hated the feeling, hated himself for what happened. But most of it he despised how he could find pleasure behind the painful night._

"_Your first time eh, no wonder it was tight as hell, heheh."_

"_Shut up bastard."_

"_I want to fuck you when I'm back."_

_Chocolate eyes met teal eyes, uncertainty was held in between._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me damn it, see ya, my little bitch." _

_The Arrancar grinned widely before he flew out of the window, leaving a confused, irritated and flushed Ichigo._

"_What the hell?"_

_Ichigo let out a frustrated growl as he struggled to stand up, wincing in pain all the way._

_As he stood up and got out of the cover and looked down. He made a sound of disbelief._

_Grimmjow had clean his body and even put his boxers on._

'_You gotta be kidding me.' _

_Ichigo shook his head as he headed to the bathroom, trying hard to walk normally._

_He, however, let out another frustrated growl as he looked at himself in the mirror._

_The poor shinigami was covered with blue-black marks all over his body. _

_Ichigo groaned and cursed all the way through his shower. He slipped quickly towards his room and picked a black long sleeved shirt and long brown pants._

_He just had to explain to his family later why he would wear such clothes in the summer, just great._

_End Flashback_

Ichigo sneered as he remembered his first sex. It was rough, it was painful and he was unwilling.

But the pleasure might have blinded him, because when Grimmjow came back a week after the rape incident, the Arrancar did not have to use as much force as he did before to get the shinigami to bed.

And so Grimmjow came every week. As it got easier to get Ichigo to bed, the Arrancar also became gentler in handling Ichigo.

There are times even, when the teal-haired came to challenge Ichigo for a fight or just came to tease his favourite shinigami.

And Ichigo couldn't deny that he grew more and more attached to the Arrancar.

Sometimes he would lie in bed long after Grimmjow was already snoozing beside him.

He would think about how wrong it is, and that they would get caught sometimes. At the same time he also thought that he would not have it any other way.

As his mind was filled with messed up thoughts, Ichigo drifted to sleep once more.

--

When Ichigo was once more awakened from his slumber, Grimmjow was gone.

"Ichigo!!!!" Isshin kicked his son's bedroom door and ran to give Ichigo a hug. Ichigo kicked him in the face, sending his idiotic father to a nearby wall.

"Ichigo my son, wouldn't you accept your father's love? What would your mother say about this? Masaki…!!!"

Isshin ran down the stairs, obviously to his deceased wife's portrait. Ichigo groaned and went down for his Sunday breakfast.

His family was all seated on the table, eating breakfast. As Ichigo seated himself, Isshin opened his mouth.

"Ichigo my son, how do you feel if we take a trip to Tokyo for a week?"

Ichigo lifted his eyebrow. "Are you crazy baka? I have school to attend if you needed reminding."

"Well, I called your school, as well as Karin's and Yuzu's school, so let's pack your stuff and off we go!"

Ichigo stared at him in disbelief, before turning his gaze to his sisters.

Karing rolled her eyes, while Yuzu smiled uncertainly.

"Eh, it is true oniisan, we will go to Tokyo for sightseeing, and then to the onsen. We will be back on Saturday night. Father told us yesterday when you already went to your room. You said you were doing homework and didn't want to be disturbed so…" Yuzu said timidly.

"That's true my son! So go pack your stuff, we're off at eleven okay?"

And before the redhead knew it he was out on his trip to Tokyo.

--

Ichigo stared into spaces; he was on his way back to Karakura town. He would admit that the trip was fun; he doesn't usually spend time much with his family, being a shinigami and all.

He couldn't help thinking about Grimmjow, however, the Arrancar was on his mind all the time and he couldn't shake it off.

'Grimmjow would be in my room by now' he thought as he saw the sunset spreading its colour, the colour of his hair.

Ichigo let out a small chuckle; he remembered Grimmjow mentioned this before.

_They were in the middle of their making out session. Grimmjow was thrusting in and out of Ichigo, driving the teen mad as he hit on his prostate on and on._

"_Hey Ichi, the sun outside reminds me of your hair ya know."_

_Ichigo was in the middle of moaning and panting as he blushed uncomfortably._

"_I am j-just about to c-come and you- nggghhh -have- ahhh- time to s-say that?"_

_Grimmjow chuckled sarcastically, "Well, blame the sun will ya."_

_He grinned attractively, the kind of perverted grin that sent Ichigo over the edge. He __twinge__d slightly as he came, screaming out his lover's name._

Ichigo smiled remembering the incident. 'That idiot.' He thought to himself, wanting nothing more than being fucked by that certain idiot right now.

--

Meanwhile…

Grimmjow opened a gargantuan on the street and leapt out to Ichigo's window.

He frowned as he realised that the window was locked.

'What the hell?'

Grimmjow sighed. This has happened before. Last time Ichigo was out late with his friends and forgot to tell him, so he waited like and idiot until midnight, and when his berry got back he was so furious it was almost the best sex they ever have, aside from their first night together.

Grimmjow decided not to waste his time waiting. He flew away to explore the city, too busy with thoughts of Ichigo and forgetting to mask his reiatsu like he always did when he visited the town.

He used to flare it around carelessly, but since his 'relationship' with Ichigo somewhat changed, he carefully masked his reiatsu ever since.

He realised that it was his biggest mistake ever made as he felt waves of reiatsus flared and nearing him. He tried to mask his reiatsu once more, but it was too late.

"Well well well, look what we've got here." Ikkaku's voice was mocking but tensed at the same time.

And Grimmjow was staring into nine cursed person as his body set into offensive mode.

"Ch, cowards. You want to attack me all at once, go ahead, I'll take out you bastards anytime." He spat arrogantly.

"Teme…" Renji made a move as to attack him, but Hitsugaya stopped him abruptly.

"Taicho-"

"One question, Sexta Espada, what have you been doing with Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika shouted at the same time. Rangiku just gave a knowing look, while the others gave weird faces all over.

Grimmjow just stared in horror, his stance faltered for a while.

"What the fuck are you shitting here little brat?" he returned his masked confidence as he glared defiantly.

Hitsugaya glared at being called 'little brat', but continued nonetheless.

"Three months ago, my fukutaichou and I passed by Ichigo's house and we saw you coming into his bedroom."

"So we stayed and watched just in case Ichigo was in trouble you know, but it was oddly quiet, so I forced Hitsugaya here to leave and to check him in the morning." Rangiku cut in, grinning from ear to ear.

"We visited him the next morning and there was Ichi, same as always, if you ask me he looked more cheerful than usual, I'd say."

"Rangiku." Hitsugaya cast a stern glance at his fukutaichou.

"Ah, sorry taichou, it's just that, well, I can't help but wonder what _happened_ in there. Oh and a month after that I saw you again by the way, and I told my captain right here, so we went to Ichi's again and guess what? He acted like a schoolgirl who just went back from a date!"

Rangiku giggled as she observed Grimmjow's expression.

The Espada still glared at them, but she could detect discomfort, annoyance, and if Rangiku's not mistaken, he looked slightly embarrassed.

Grimmjow seemed to notice Rangiku's scrutiny, besides the others glares of disbelief.

He suddenly felt very, very angry. He charged at Rangiku, the fukutaichou stood there, shocked.

'CLANK!' the sound of Renji's Zabimaru and Grimmjow's Pantera resounded loudly in the air.

"Don't you dare teme!"

Renji began attacking Grimmjow, the sound of their swords clashing loudly as the evening began to get darker.

Naturally Grimmjow was winning, but Ikkaku chose the moment to help Renji. Soon, the rest of them joined, and they cornered the strong Espada eventually.

Grimmjow was pinned on the ground on his stomach; Hitsugaya froze his legs and arms.

Nobody was seriously injured; Grimmjow was already exhausted as he was hit from the back and got frozen immediately.

"Cowards." He spat furiously as he struggled through his binding endlessly.

"No use doing that, hollow, now tell us one good reason why we should let you live."

Renji sneered at Grimmjow, glad that the cocky bastard was totally at their mercy.

"Fuck, go to hell!"

Renji frowned.

"Now now, I'm sure you don't want to end your life so fast ne, Espada?" Rangiku chattered knowingly.

'Fuck.' Grimmjow thought; his mind was suddenly filled with a certain redhead.

'That bastard.'

Grimmjow sighed; knowing what will happen if he found him dead. The will surely blamed himself, and Grimmjow couldn't help but grimaced at that thought.

Then he noticed that everybody must have seen his changed expression, so he glared over them with full vengeance.

"What do you want, bitch?"

"How do you feel towards Ichigo?" everyone started staring at Rangiku as if she were mad.

Rangiku giggled and sniggered at him; she looked as if she just won a jackpot.

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly, before he recovered and stared mockingly.

"What makes you think I'm gonna answer that stupid question anyway."

"Because if you don't I'm gonna kill you, moron, Renji readied his sword, prepared to swing it anytime he wanted to.

'Shit.' That guilt again, would this stupid sexy uke get out of his head now? Grimmjow frowned so hard before he retorted.

"The hell you would hear anything from me, monkey face."

Renji went redder than his hair as some of his teammate suppressed their giggles and snorts together with fake coughs and throat clearing (Hitsugaya). Rangiku was on the ground, laughing her ass off.

"You-" Renji swung his sword at Grimmjow. Everyone fell quiet as the sword was aimed at Grimmjow's chest, and right before it slashed the Arrancar Grimmjow said the words that might make Renji regret his action.

"I love him."

*CRASH*

--

Ichigo ran up to his room and opened his window; he called the Espada softly, thinking that his lover might be somewhere outside, waiting like he did before.

When Grimmjow didn't answer Ichigo frowned. 'Is he not coming?' he thought. Grimmjow would always come no matter hard at was whether he was held by Aizen or held by Tosen or Ulquiorra (AN: and no he didn't sleep with any of them he only slept with Ichigo).

Ichigo decided to look for him then, he got out of his body and flew around.

After half-an-hour or searching the shinigami felt some reiatsus nearby. He maneuvered to the direction to a clearing of what seemed to be a vast empty football field.

As he got closer he saw his friends in the middle of the field and…his eyes widened immediately as he saw a body lying on the ground, red liquid everywhere on the immobile corpse.

'No, no, NO!!!'

"Grimmjow!"

Ichigo darted straight away to kneel beside his dying lover, uncaring about the stares directed on him.

"Grimm, wake up, Grimm…" He cupped Grimmjow's cheek to give him a kiss. It was cold.

He let out a surprised gasp, and then looked around in panic. The faces staring at him were confused, worried, some even looked disgusted.

"Are you out of your mind Ichigo? He's almost dead you know, the hell with you kissing an enemy? Let's go." Renji glared at Ichigo as if he was out of his mind, clearly disgusted.

Ichigo stared in horror, his gaze lowered to Renji's sword, which were covered with blood.

'Grimmjow's blood, Grimmjow…'

Ichigo stood up, his mind wheezing. He made a move towards Renji, face contorting with pain, sadness, anger and other mixtures of emotions. His vision was suddenly blurred as he swayed and fell on his face towards the ground, the darkness engulfing him.

* * *

**AN: Uh, in case you were wondering. The nine people are of course Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Ishida and Chad. Umm did the story make sense? My longest chapter, dun dun dun dun... Oh btw do people still like GrimmIchi?**

**And I couldn't get into detail of the battle; it's too hard, until next time, comment and review ok?**

**QUESTION: Do you want Grimmy to die? (*sob sob* I don't wanna! But I'll leave it up to you... The FIRST TWENTY reviewer... till next time...)**


	5. They Said It

**To Be or Not To Be**

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo (seme/uke)

Rating: M (Mature Content)

Warning: Contains Male/Male sexual relationship, don't like don't read don't flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite is the owner

_**Chapter Five**_

_**They Said It**_

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a start, as the memories flooding back to his mind he rose up quickly, trying to ignore the pain in his head, and mostly in his heart.

The others had already left him, disgusted, no doubt, Ichigo thought bitterly. He was there with his dying lover, who laid there unconscious, waiting for death.

He stumbled his way towards his lover, kneeling down to burry his head around Grimmjow's neck, inhaling the scent he loved so much.

He let out a sniffle as a single tear drop rolled down his cheek. Not caring about his surroundings, he started to sob, hands gripping the teal hair as his sobs turned into a loud wail.

"Shit Grimmjow, how could you d-do this to me? It's n-not fair…I _love_ you! Shit!"

With that Ichigo continued crying, his hands shaking from the grief as he kept on and on about how it had been for them, what he wanted to do or apologies that he let it happened.

"I'm so sorry… If only I came earlier, if only I was here-"

"Shut up Ichi, you said that already."

Ichigo snapped his eyes open as he yelped and fell back on his ass, bewildered.

He gaped as the figure he thought almost gone sat up and looked at him with a slight annoyance, clearly irritated.

"Those stupid shinigamis, what the hell were they thinking?" He muttered softly.

Ichigo opened his mouth, closed it again, then opened it again, the shock was too much and he was still sobbing lightly.

Grimmjow noticed this and drew Ichigo close to his arms, pulling him to a protective hug.

"I'm fine okay." He stated coolly, rubbing on Ichigo's back, calming the whimpering shinigami. Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling the warmth again as he stuttered, trying to forms words in his tired mind.

"H-how…how come?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Oi, shinigamis, you happy now?"

As if on cue, the cursed group appeared out of nowhere, walking towards the two figures. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he sat on Grimmjow's lap, watching his friends strolled towards them.

Renji was smirking, Ikkaku and Yumichika walked side by side with arms on each other's waist, grinning. Hitsugaya walked calmly, though the guilt was clear on his complexion. Rangiku just waved cheerfully, followed by a sneering Ishida, and an unusually amused looking Chad. Orihime and Rukia looked at each other, slightly feeling guilty but smiling nonetheless.

_Flashback_

"_I love him."_

_*CLANK*_

_Renji dropped his sword beside Grimmjow, mouth wide open._

_Rangiku smiled knowingly, Orihime blushed and looked at Rukia, who grinned strangely at Grimmjow, who could not look more uncomfortable._

_Yumichika laughed while Ikkaku grinned widely, mimicking Rukia. Ishida flashed one of his I-knew-it-and-I'm-annoying-you look while Chad lifted his eyebrow, which was a weird sight._

_Hitsugaya blushed hard, and looked as uncomfortable as Grimmjow._

"_Y-you, you do?" Renji stood agape, unable to hide the puzzled look on his face._

"_Shut up and release me already you bastard." Grimmjow spat, glaring daggers at the unfazed group._

"_I have an idea." Rangiku smirked._

"_I hope it's not another unintelligent one, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya glared at her accusingly._

"_Oh, come on Hitsugaya-taichou, we all think that it is not fair for Ichigo to hide this relationship from us. Even though his uh…lover turned out to be an enemy surely we wouldn't tell anyone would we?"_

_Murmurs of agreement swept through the group, Grimmjow rolled his eyes, fucking bored._

"_And what exactly is your point?" The captain inquired._

"_I'm trying to say that we should, play with Ichigo's mind a bit. You know, like, pretend that Grimmjow's dead or something." Rangiku finished with a triumphant look on her face._

_Hitsugaya looked skeptical."And how do we do that if I may ask?"_

"_Well for a start you can lower his body temperature by your power, taichou. And then we need to find fake blood, hmmm…"_

"_Uh, I--I have ketchup…" The group turned to look at a blushing Orihime, obviously from the sudden attention. She held out a bag full of ketchup, which looked almost enough to fill a bucket._

"_Uh, okay…" Renji looked at her strangely, while the rest seemed to recover from their sense of weirdness._

"_And what makes you think that I'm willing to cooperate?" Grimmjow was getting more and more irritated. The ice seal on his arms and legs seemed to grow colder. Hitsugaya was secretly a little sneaky after all._

"_Well, I didn't think you would want to, so I thought of a perfect idea. Ikkaku, come here!" Rangiku signed for Ikkaku as the group approached the Espada._

_The said Espada hissed._

"_Okay, now knock him out."_

"_Huh? Shit wait-!"_

_Ikkaku grinned as he knocked Grimmjow unconscious on the head, making sure he didn't hit too hard, but hard enough._

"_Perfect." Rangiku squealed. "Now we just have to put this ketchup on his chest and Renji's sword.."_

"_Now wait a minute, why my sword?" Renji protested._

"_Well you were the one who were going to kill him!" The vice-captain retorted._

"_Besides, it suited your personality." Ishida added cockily._

"_Shut up Quincy, I wasn't gonna kill him just a little threatening really, but whatever." Renji sighed._

"_Okay people, let's get to work." Rangiku began ordering people cheerfully._

_End Flashback_

"You, you…" Ichigo gaped at the grinning Rangiku when she finished the story.

"We, we're sorry Ichigo, w-we didn't mean it-"

"Yes we do, you had the ketchup remember?" Rangiku threw a look at the now squeaking Orihime, who kept her face on the ground. Rukia threw her it's-okay-look and Orihime smiled shyly at her.

Ichigo then noticed a sweet scent that he miraculously did not notice before; he let out a low growl as he looked down at his clothes, which were now also covered with the sticky red substance.

"Now don't be mad Ichigo, we just wanted to tell you that we're fine with you dating an enemy if he's not going to harm you, we just hoped you would have told us." Renji looked at Ichigo sincerely.

"Yeah, especially when he loved you…" Yumichika cooed, smirking at the poor berry.

Ichigo's anger which almost subsided welled up again; his face went red, both from the embarrassment and fury as he stood up.

"You guys…"

The group started backing away as he stomped towards them; a death glare shadowed his complexion.

"Uh, I-I think I heard Byakuya called me, oh there it is again! S-see ya around Ichigo! "With that Renji bolted out for his life, not bothering to look back.

"Well, we need to uh…take care of something as well, bye…" Ikkaku and Yumichika ran from the crime scene, determined to never get involved in some kind of situation ever again, well kind of.

With that everyone made an excuse and ran for their life. Including Hitsugaya, who murmured something that sounded like 'Hyorinmaru' before he shunpoed away, trailed closely by the still grinning Rangiku.

Orihime said that she and Rukia wanted to 'cook' something while Ishida and Chad just ran without permission.

Ichigo hmmph-ed, annoyed as he turned to direct his anger at the only person there. Grimmjow gulped.

"You!" Ichigo began. "You were awake weren't you? You heard everything I said!" He approached Grimmjow slowly, glaring daggers at the trapped Espada.

"Uh, yeah…I-"

"Don't 'I' me! I was worried you idiot! How could you-"

Ichigo turned against Grimmjow, staying quiet for a while. When no sound was heard Grimmjow made a move to approach him.

"Ichi—I-I'm sorry."

The teal-haired Arrancar embraced his koi from behind. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, feeling really tired all of a sudden.

This didn't go unnoticed. Grimmjow held his berry tighter as he whispered close in Ichigo's ear, earning a pleased shiver.

"I'll make it up to you when we get back."

And with that he carried Ichigo in his arms, smiling at the shinigami who was already on the verge of consciousness, wrapping his arms tightly on his lover's body.

"_I'll make it up to you."_

* * *

**AN: I'm so so so sorry people I actually already got this idea in my head and I just can't help it…**

**So I'm gonna change the genre to humor, though the first parts could not be humor after all...Oh well, I can't stand angst anyway, nooooo there's too much of that in real lives**

**Or maybe you would want me to just go on with the story; I will go by majority, so review to tell me your thoughts. Should I go lemon next chappie?**


	6. Everlasting

**To Be or Not To Be**

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo (seme/uke)

Rating: M (Mature Content)

Warning: Contains Male/Male sexual relationship, don't like don't read don't flame

Disclaimer: Strawberries are red, Blueberries are Blue, I don't own Bleach and you don't too! (Kubo Tite owns Bleach)

**So anyway, ready for some lemony goodness? *Wink wink* Make sure to read my author's note at the end of this fic, I have something important to say**…

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Everlasting**_

Grimmjow grinned, crawling on top of the sleeping redhead shinigami slowly. The said shinigami lay innocently unconscious on his back, spreading his hands and legs invitingly, yet unaware of his alluring position.

The Arrancar sighed, staring at the cute and seemingly frail body, knowing fully how the body can fight fiercely. He just wished that the body didn't have to fight him.

All he ever wanted was for the body to be _his_.

So Grimmjow would wait. He would wait until the war was over, until everything ended and they were both alive and well.

Seemed like something impossible, but he would hope for the best, for now he decided to have a little fun.

Grimmjow lowered his head, rubbing his cheeks on Ichigo's soft orange hair, his mask scraped slightly on the shinigami's forehead, enough to stir him awake.

"Mmmhhh…Grimm…" Ichigo moaned. "Not now…" He said sleepily.

Grimmjow sneered. "Yeah, right." The Arrancar stuck out his tongue to lick Ichigo's neck, lapping on a sensitive spot he knew long ago. "Mmmm…" ichigo moaned, now slightly turned on, but his eyes couldn't lie, still pretty much drooped groggily.

"I said no, Grimmjow." Ichigo pushed his lover away. Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo turned to his side and curled up under him, looking even more tempting.

'Gah.' he thought, miserably. He felt his hard-on and he couldn't seem to shake it away. With a huff the Arrancar jumped off the bed, took a towel placed on the tableside chair, and left to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Having the berry with him most of the time had made Grimmjow forgot. He forgot how everything they did together was not eternity, it wouldn't last. And he had taken everything for granted, never stopping to cherish what he had before.

'I guess I just didn't know how, I'm an Arrancar damnit.'

As the cold water washed him of his thoughts, he wondered how he could make it up to the berry. He knew that Ichigo was dead worried and it exhausted the boy to the point of sleep, which is what he was doing at the moment.

"I guess I'll make it up to him." He voiced his thought, grinning in a feline grace only he could manage.

Grimmjow made sure Ichigo's family was out to have dinner outside, not wanting to disturb Ichigo while he was sleeping.

Not Grimmjow though.

He decided that berry had enough resting and he was up for some action despite the cold shower he had taken.

_Insatiable._ He will always be for Ichigo, and hopefully for a long time.

'Enough with the stupid thoughts.' Grimmjow growled, displeased by his own musings. He just wanted a fuck goddamnit.

Oh it's time to wake the berry alright.

He entered the bedroom stealthily, and stopped to admire the sleeping redhead in front of him. Said redhead was facing him, peacefully snoring, and the usual frown on his face gone. Grimmjow was almost reluctant to disrupt the tranquility. _Almost._

With a war cry he landed on top of the berry, making him lay on his back as Grimmjow pounced and aimed his fang towards the soft creamy skin of his lover's neck.

"Aaaaagggghhhh!" Ichigo screamed in panic as he felt a weight settled on him, followed by a sharp pain on his collar.

"Mnn…" Grimmjow's voice was muffled as he kissed and licked the blood that dripped onto Ichigo's skin, making the berry shuddered in pleasure instead. "Mnnn…Grimm…"

Grimmjow looked up as he finished the ministration, eyes half-lidded in lust, and met with an irritated pair of chocolate pearls glaring at him.

"I warned you about marking me in places people could see." Ichigo said sharply, although the effect was greatly diminished as he moaned in answer to the fondling of his already erect nipple.

"Hm." was Grimmjow's careless answer as he pried his berry's T-shirt out and continued kissing and fondling, eliciting more moans of pleasure from the carrot-top.

The substitute shinigami only realised that he was about to be fucked through and through when he felt the cool night breeze across his lower half, indicating that he was completely and utterly naked as the day he was born. He yelped in slight discomfort at this.

"You're still dressed." He pouted uncharacteristically as he tugged at Grimmjow's white vest.

Grimmjow chuckled roughly in response from his position, sucking Ichigo's navel, and the vibration made Ichigo dizzy with want.

The Arrancar quickly removed his vest without stopping his movements, and somehow managed to remove his hakama pants between the groping and touching.

"Ahhh… Grimm… Hurry…" Ichigo panted breathlessly.

"Impatient are we?" The Espada growled as he grasped the semi-erect member of his lover.

"Ahn… Uhn… Grimm… I want…"

"What do ya want berry?"

"I want…" Ichigo stopped to glare at his lover. Grimmjow _knew _that Ichigo did not like to be reduced to begging. So he began moving his hand up and down the shaft, slowly.

"Aaahhhhh… Please!"

"Please what Ichi?" Grimmjow grinned inwardly, speeding the motion, which surely drove Ichigo to the brink of unattained release.

"Fuck… Fuck me, pleaseeeeee…" His words came in slurred when Grimmjow inserted a finger and hit his prostate dead on.

"Yesss…"

"Liked that do ya?" Grimmjow smirked as he added a second finger, making the berry beneath him squirm even more.

As he added the third finger, Grimmjow moved so that he was on top of Ichigo and smashed their lips in a strong passionate kiss.

"Mmmnnn…" It felt so good. Ichigo's nerves were screaming in bliss as he kissed back fervently, tongues batting against each other lovingly. It reminded Ichigo of before, of how he almost thought he lost his Sexta forever.

Grimmjow was startled when he heard a sob between their kisses, and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his tanned backside. He smiled knowingly into Ichigo's soft plump lips and begun trailing kisses down the berry's body, cooing him with nonsensical comforting words.

"Shhh… I'm alive aren't I…" he whispered lightly on Ichigo's ear, the kissing each one softly.

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo muttered, embarrassed at being caught vulnerable.

Grimmjow felt under the bed and retrieved a strawberry flavored lube, smiling fondly at the memory.

He had seen it on a shelf of a certain shop someday and couldn't resist the urge to steal it to tease his berry. Ichigo blushed ten shades of red and went to the shop to pay for it. It had been the best first-strawberry-lubed sex ever.

The Espada took a large amount and applied them to his hard member, stroking it to perfection. When ready, he looked up to ask permission, and was rewarded by a shaky nod.

"Nnnnnnn…!" Ichigo squirmed at the feeling of something huge entering him. He was regaining his breath when Grimmjow entered in a single thrust, causing white spot behind his eyes to appear violently.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh…ah…ah…" Ichigo thrashed as his body shot upwards, trembling.

"Sorry Ichi, I can't hold it anymore."

"Ah…Grr…imm…" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's legs for better leverage as he pounded in and out, driving Ichigo crazy with pleasure.

Ichigo couldn't think anymore, screaming and moaning incoherent words as his eyes flew open, unseeing. His whole body trembled and his hands flailed around carelessly as he started to feel warmth pooling around his nether region.

"Uaaahhh… Haaaaaahhhhnnn…" The boy voiced loudly, and Grimmjow noticed the tightening of the already taut hole clenching and contracting around his manhood.

The Arrancar sped up his thrusts, enjoying the moans getting louder before Ichigo screams his name and came erotically; muscles clenching and unclenching around Grimmjow's member, the arching of his back and the curling of the toes.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…Grimmmmmmmm!" White hot cum spurted on Ichigo's chest and face. Saliva trailing down his opened mouth as he screamed and thrashed wildly, black spots appeared and disappeared continuously as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in heightened euphoria.

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He spurted white warm liquid inside the contracting hole and collapsed beside the already unconscious Ichigo, pulling the covers on top of them. Let the cleaning be damned.

As they lay on the warm comfortable bed, Grimmjow couldn't help but wish it.

Everlasting.

He knew the day they will separate had come close, the winter was nearing and the inevitable war will force them to clash against each other, and they had to fight.

But before the day comes, he would enjoy their time together, and pretend that it would never end. That it would last for eternity. Pretend, that he would not have to die in his lover's arms, pretend, that it is everlasting.

Forever.

A slender figure floated gracefully from the open window, watching impassively at the resting couple. His emerald eyes stared blankly, before turning to open a garganta and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

**Woah! Sorry for not updating for sooooo long people! I truly am, I somehow lost my interest in the story, so I'm thinking of ending it here, and leave it to your imagination**** *evil laugh***

**Unless...**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts about how should I go with the fic, I really wish to continue, curse the writer's block. T.T **

**Special thanks to**** Anbugirl 1935 Who reminded me about this fic, I'm really happy that there is someone out there wanting me to continue with the fic despite the long long, long hiatus. I'm giving you virtual cookies and kisses at the moment. :D**


End file.
